cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walt Schmidt
\sum_{-\infty}^\infty = MOTD: “If I am not for myself, who is for me, and if I am only for myself, ' what am I, and if not now, when?” - Hillel \sum_{-\infty\mathit{i}}^{\infty\mathit{i}} = MOTD: One + One = Three... For larger values of one! }} In Gaming, he is The F.O.G. of Any War; the F'ng Old Guy; a 1965 Hicksville New York USA High School grad; you can do the math. He is Walt Schmidt Speaker of The Dorsai, sometimes referred to as Nemo Speaker of The Dorsai. Nemo's 'buddy' is known as Alter; in gaming-reality Alter is Nemo's alter-ego. In Real Life, he spent 30+ years as a CPA in public accountancy where his name became synonymous with computers, the Internet, and technology. And while today he and a computer are still never too far apart, he now is the head of the Town of Oyster Bay's Veteran Services Division (36 communities in Eastern Nassau County, Long Island, NY) and a VA accredited Veteran Service Officer. His own “still a work-in-progress” journey through the VA health system (a result of his three tours in Vietnam—Oct '67 to Dec '69 as a “Mekong Delta, Brown Water Navy River Rat”) and contact with Agent Orange, over twenty-five years later finds him a VA classified “Service-Connected” “Catastrophically Disabled” tetraplegic with only partial use of his right arm and hand. Nevertheless, he works a full five-days-a-week (from 7:00 am to 6:00 pm—with more than a few weekends thrown in to boot) and when asked for the current “words of the day,” he quickly will tell you: “''Let No Veteran Ever Stand Alone!” ---- In ''NPO... Three Beginnings Nation Created: 5/30/2008 Joined NPO: 08-June 8 Alliance Seniority: 6/15/2008 War Tags Job Dog Tags Squads Served Walt Schmidt's Military Squad History ' In ''Real Life... The Dorsai -- Dedicated to "The Childe Cycle" The Childe Cycle. or as it is more commonly referred to The Dorsai books - Gordon R. Dickson's "future history" of humanity's physical and spiritual development. Set centuries in the future, we see the development of the three Splinter Cultures, and the Others. : The Friendlies - men and woman of enduring faith. : The Exotics - philosophers and scientists who seek to know all there is to know. : The Others - Dahno and Bleys Ahrens interstellar organization. : And, '''The Dorsai - incomparable professional solders. File:Wcs101Two90.gif File:Wcs102Four90.gif File:Wcs103Three90.gif File:Wcs104One90.gif File:Wcs105Nine90.gif File:Wcs106Ten90.gif File:Wcs107Seven90.gif File:108Eight90.gif File:Wcs109Five90.gif File:Wcs110Six90.gif Gaming In The Beginning... — Dark Ages - Pre-1970 During the 'Dark Age,' pre-1970, there were these things called 'Board Games' where opponents actually sat face-to-face in real-time making 'moves' using their own 'player-piece' or pieces; and the only 'electronics' might be a battery-run timer. — Computer Space 'Arcade' Game - 1971 In 1971, Walt played his first game of Computer Space, Nutting Associates clone of DEC PDP-1's Spacewar! It was hard-wired by the Doctoral candidates at New York Brooklyn Poly's Melville campus so no quarters were needed. Hours... hours.... — GEIS's Star Wars Online Game - 1978 In 1978, Walt played GEIS's version of 'Star Wars' called Nemo! (One of two reason Walt has used Nemo as a player-ID since then). The GEIS system (yes, somewhat redundant as GEIS stands for the General Electric Information System) was accessed using a Texas Instrument Silent 700 Series portal thermal-paper terminal and its built-in 300 baud acoustical modem. — Rick Loomis' Flying Buffalo Inc StarWeb - 1978 Also circa 1978 Walt played his first game of StarWeb. As a merchant he won his first game. StarWeb still is a PBM game of note. — Atari 800 & VisiCalc - 1981 1981 a bit of a side-track; VisiCalc and an Atari 800. Build financial models; a form of game-playing and I got paid for it, too! Can you say DIF files? — IBM PC & Lotus 1-2-3 - 1981 & 1983 More of a side-track as the IBM PC came out in late 1981 and Lotus 1-2-3 in 1983. The original PC had a motherboard that limited memory to only 512k. Still, with the advances made by Lotus 1-2-3 over VisiCalc the combination was one mean... — IBM PCjr - 1984 Back to gaming in 1984 with the IBM PCjr and eventually my own PC. — Let The Games Begin - 1984 and on... 3k-Triva, Adventure, Adventure Addiction #826, AdventureMth, AdvInSerenia, Alice In Wonderland, Alien Worlds, Alien, Alley Cat, Ancient Art of War, Ancient Art War at Sea, Apollo Mission, Archon, ArcticFox, ASTRO, Awari, Backgammon, Bad Street Brawler, Baseball, BaseBall ML, BaseBall WG, Bass Class, Bass Tour, Beyond the Titanic #832, Big Bird's Special Deliv, BlackJack, BlckCauldron, Blkjack, Bomb, Bowling, Boxing, Breakers, Breakout, BridgeBrk200, Bruce Lee, Bureaucarcy, Cannon, Casino, Catch88, Caverns, Chaos, Chess, Chess88, ChessGamesof, Chessss, Chuck Yeager's Adv Flt S, Chuck Yeager's AFT, Cipher Puzzle Collect 1, Collide, Colonel's Bequest, Combat, Computer Adventures, Computer Triva, Conquer The World V3.13, Conquests of Camelot I, Countries et, Craps Complete, Crash, Crossword Creator, Cube, Decatholon, Deep Space #866, Defender of the Crown, DEFENDER, Designasaurus, Dessert, Dragon, DunQuest, Early Games, EarthQua, Ernie's Big Splash, Family Feud, Fence, Fire, FiveASide Soccer, Flight Simul, Football, Ford Simulator, Ford Simulator II, FRP Game Master, Gauntlet, Gauntlet II, Golf, Googol Math Games, Grover's Animal Adventur, Guardians of Infinity, Hacker, Hamurabi, Hearts, Heroes Of The Lance, Hero's Quest I, Hostages, Jammer, Jeopardy, Joshua Reading Aesop's F, Joshua Reading MotherGos, JumpMan, Kaleidoscope, Karateka, Katie's Clock and Herbs, King's Quest I, King's Quest II, King's Quest III, King's Quest IV, King's Quest V, Klondike, Land of the Lounge Liz'd, landmine, Life, Life Forms, Living Jigsaws, Loderunner, Lunar, M.U.L.E., Mah Jongg, Mandelbrot Magic v3.1, Manhunter, Manhunter S.F., MarbleMadnes, Maskparade, Maze, Memory House, MemoryMaster, Meteor, Mind Prober, Mind-Roll, Mindshadow, Monkey Island, Monopoly, MoonBeam, MOONBUSS, Morse Code, My ABC's, NetHack, NFLChalleng, Ninja, OGRE, One-On-One, Operation Wolf, Origami, Othello, PackGal, Pacman, Pals Around Town, Paper Airplane Construct, Patton VS. Rommel, PC Jigsaw, PC Pool, PcArcade, PChaleng, PCLander, PCPong, Pinball Cnst, PinballRally, Pipes, Pitstop II, Poker Solitaire, Poker, Police Quest I, Police Quest II, Populous, PTrooper, Pyramid, Qubert, Railroad Tycoon, Rambo III, Rampage, RoadRunnerRe, Robotron, Rogue, Roll5, Round42, Scramble, SeaStalker, Shamus, Shogun, Shooting Gallery, Side-Swipe, Sky Shark, Snake, Solitaire, Sopwith, Space Quest, Space Quest II, Space Quest III, Spellcasting 101, Sport of Kings, Sports Appel, Spy Hunter, Starflight, StarTrek, StrategyGame, Super Maxit, Superbike Challenge, SuperBoulder, Superfly, Templates of Doom, TempleofApsh, Thexder, Top Secret, Trivia 103, Tune Trivia, Turtle, TV&Cinema101, Ultima I, Ultima II, Ultima III, Ultima IV, Ultima V, Ultima VI, Ulysses, Vegas Casino, Vegas Pro, Verso, War, Wheel of Fortune, Wizard Wars, World Games, Wumpus, Yogo, Zaxxon, Zork I. Nemo & Alter Hey Nemo! Yes Alter. So when are you going to explain? Soon Alter, soon... As Mike Ashley wrote in his 'Gateways to forever: the story of the science-fiction magazines from 1970 to ...' Richard E. Geis was brought in to 'If' (science fiction) to contribute a regular column, "The Alien Viewpoint.' The column was ostensibly review fan magazines, or fanzines, but Geis was given a wide remit to talk about matters of interest to the sf world. Those who did not know Geis were in for a treat. He was a long-time fan who had published, off and on, a fanzine variously called 'Psychotic,' 'The Alien Critic' and 'Science fiction Review.' Both the magazine and he won a slew of awards. Geis was renowned for his ego-bursting jibes, his anti-establishment viewpoint and his remarkable ability to assess a situation in a few perceptive and often funny sentences. One gimmick he used was to talk with h is own alter ego, called Alter. Alter was chained up somewhere deep in his mind and was frequently trying to escape or come up with some scheme that annoyed Geis. Geis introduced Alter to readers of 'If,' cautiously at first but Alter soon had his way. Ok, so now they know more about me. What about how WE became a thing? Alter, patience, patience... Nemo, you wouldn't know how to get a move on if it bit you in the ass! As you say, Alter, as you say... just realize you are not going get me riled... at least not today. In 1999, after almost a two decade hiatus, I decided to once again play some StarWeb games. In doing so I was introduced to Flying Moose Technologies and The StarWeb Email Discussion Group (SEDG). Then in May 1990, I wrote my first column for SEDG. Alter was with me from the start. Nemo, that's it? You've got to be kidding. I thought you would have at least mentioned one of our, er, 'discussions.' Alter, perhaps later... The Dorsai "Not just soldiers, Men of War..." Ian looked down at him. And it seemed to Tyburn that the Dorsai face had gone away from him, somehow become as remote and stony as a face carved high up on some icy mountain's top. ''"But I'm not just a man of the military," Ian said. "That was the mistake Kenebuck made, too. That was why he thought that stripped of military elements, I'd be easy to kill." ''Tyburn looked up at him, felt a chill run down his spine as icy as wind off a glacier. "Then, in heaven's name," cried Tyburn. "What are you?" ''Ian looked from his far distance down into Tyburn's eyes and the sadness rang as clear in his voice finally, as iron-shod heels on barren rock. ''"I am a man of war," said Ian, softly. ''-from "Warrior," by Gordon R. Dickson — Dorsai Creed I “If you didn't take the time to plan, you don't deserve the time to complain... about what those that did plan decided.” — Dorsai Laws of Alliance -- A Foundation To Live By The Three Laws of Alliance : 1 - Our Comrades - first and foremost! : 2 - Ourselves - a damn close second. : 3 - All Others - can go scratch... The Zeroeth Law: : 0 - Death To All Traitors — Dorsai Creed II No Free Rides : In this "future history" the three Splinter Cultures achieve what they did... because, each in their own way understood there were “no free rides.” “The Successes of Yesterday Must Always Be Followed By the Achievements of Today and the Accomplishments of Tomorrow” Shai Dorsai! p.s. - so what the h--l is Shai Dorsai? "Shai Dorsai!" It is a battle cry that encompasses: : Never Forget : Never Again : Ourselves Alone : Brothers to the End : Death before Defeat - Death before Dishonor! Category:Technology Removal Agency Squad of the New Pacific Order Category:Wiki Division of the New Pacific Order Category:User:Walt Schmidt